Two Drinks For One
by WinryMarellie
Summary: After the passing of Colonel Hughes, Roy seems to be taking it the hardest out of everyone. When he is found one night alone, he is looking as pathetic as ever drowning in his sorrows. Yet, Riza arrives to try her best at what may not be savable. RoyxRiza
1. Chapter 1

The blonde headed woman trudged through the snow. It was mid winter, and Central had been blanketed with an entire fleet of snow, turning noses red and making bodies shiver.

Riza stepped into a nearby building. She shrugged some snow off of her shoulders as she removed her coat, letting the warm heaters defrost her body from the winter land that formed outside.

As she draped her coat over her arm, she concentrated on it for a moment, watching the small flakes of snow dissolve in a matter of seconds. Soon after, she directed her gaze to the bar in which she found a black haired man, hunched over the table, a glass of some time of alcohol in his hand.

She sighed as she stepped closer to him. The dim lighting around the place led to such an eerie, yet calming and solidified feeling.

"Colonel," she began, "you really shouldn't come here and drink so much." Riza looked at him for a moment, it was strange to think the man, who still acts as a child, was sitting there, more than likely drunk, was actually her superior. Then again, Riza acted like that little voice of reason inside his head whenever he became well, to emotionally caught up or just was being ridiculous.

Roy groaned a bit. He attempted to lift his head but realized he would have rather not. He looked at the golden color reflecting in his glass. The dim lighting made it shine ever so slightly, just enough to really leave a glimpse of a reflection.

"Are you drunk again?" Riza asked. She continued to stand behind him, waiting for Roy to turn around and face her.

He sighed and sat up, swirling the chair around to meet her gaze. "No, I am not. But I wish I was."

She gave him a rather odd look, "Sir?"

The Flame Alchemist gazed at her for a moment before he tapped the seat next to him, motioning for her to sit down.

Riza took the sign and sat down next to him. Her back was straight, jacket draped over her lap, hands folded neatly atop her jacket. Roy looked at her rather oddly as he noticed the contrast between her proper exterior and his slouched, pathetic one.

"Lieutenant," he sighed, "there are no military officials here…besides," he swirled his drink a bit in his hand, "you're not on the clock. I won't be reporting you for relaxing."

She stared at him with her brown eyes for a good long while. She felt rather, well ridiculous as she slowly relaxed her shoulders, bringing her hands up towards the bar top. Never before had she really been so, well non-proper around the guy. Her whole life she was always seen as something of a better figure, it just seemed odd to slack even the tiniest bit.

"So sir…" she began.

"Riza, you can call me Roy." he interrupted.

"Uh-" Riza stopped for a moment. It was another odd thing to her. In every situation it was either, 'Mustang, sir, colonel, or Mr. Mustang.' She coughed a bit and began, "So Roy…" the sound of it seemed to leave a bad taste in her mouth, "why are you trying to drink away your troubles this time?"

Biting his lip, he turned away from Riza. He took a sip of his drink as he tried to contemplate things in his mind.

"It's just…" he started, "It's weird not having a drinking buddy any longer…I almost feel like I have to drink for the both of us now…"

Riza looked at him, her eyes were wide with sorrow. She knew very well that he was referring to the passing of Colonel Hughes. It had been effecting everyone around, but she hadn't realized it took so much of a toll on Mustang as well.

She looked at his dark eyes absorbing the reflections of his drink along with the reflections of pain and sorrow.

The woman bit her lip as she looked away momentarily before an idea popped into her head. "Excuse me." she directed towards the bar tender.

"What'll you have, Miss?" he asked, looking at her.

"A whisky please." she replied.

The bartender fixed her drink and handed it to her, "Enjoy."

She nodded in response and took a drink from the glass. Riza wasn't one to drink much, unlike Roy, her drinks were usually tea and coffee, but this was an exception.

Roy looked over at her with an odd look, "What are you doing?"

"Drinking." she replied with a soft, calming smile.

"I didn't know you drank." he replied, a smirk forming across his lips.

"I don't." she replied, taking another drink while trying to refrain from a bitter face, "But this is a special occasion, so I feel as though I should."

"What occasion?" he asked, laughing a bit.

Riza looked at him with her brown eyes, "You needed someone to drink with, right?" she retorted, "Besides, you look lonely and pathetic sitting by yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

Two faces were coated with pink cheeks as they stared at the newest glasses they just emptied. They looked at each other in the dim lighting and couldn't help but bust out laughing at the other's idiocy.

"C-Come on." Roy chuckled, "We should take you home…I think you are actually more drunk than me."

Riza fumed a bit, "No way, Colonel." she hiccupped before momentarily losing her balance and falling out of her chair.

He stood, trying to keep from laughing, "Nah, nah." Roy replied as he stood, pulling Riza up off the ground, "I can at least walk and function without tipping over. I never knew you were such a lightweight."

"Y-You never asked me!" she replied back, struggling to put on her coat.

Mustang helped her before he put on his own. "Let's go." he smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as he led her out into the cold snow.

Hawkeye pushed him off as she stumbled a bit. "I can walk…I can walk myself home!" she slurred.

"No, you can't." he responded, trying to wrap his arm around her once more to guide her body through the walk.

She flailed her arms at him, trying to resist his help. "N-No. I can walk on my own!"

"Okay." he replied nonchalantly as he let go of her, allowing the blonde woman to stumble out of control.

And that she did. Riza attempted walking before she fell backwards, loosing her footing.

Roy on the other hand, caught her with his arms and brought her to his chest. "Told ya you were a lightweight."

She flustered, both with irritation and embarrassment of not only having to admit he was correct, but with the way she was being held. She could feel the heat radiating off of his chest and against her, completely different from the cold snow falling on her shoulders.

They looked at each other for a moment as the snow swirled around the two. It was now becoming apparent that Roy took notice of the, well rather awkward situation that had befallen on the two as she saw his cheeks flushing more than the drunken color already placed upon them.

He cleared his throat a bit, trying to break the silence as he gently pushed her body back upright, just leaving an arm draped over her shoulders that were dampened with snow.

As they walked down the road, Roy murmured, "Where do you live?"

Riza looked at him, "Sir?"

"Where do you live?" he asked once more, this time slightly louder.

"The other side of town." she replied.

"What?!" he responded in disbelief, "Then why on Earth are you over here?!"

She stared at him for a moment before replying, "Some of the guys were talking about how you had been spending nights at the bar more recently…so I figured I would go and see what was wrong."

"Hm…I guess what they say is true…" Roy commented.

"And what is that, sir?" she asked.

"I would definitely loose my head if you weren't around to keep it screwed on." he replied with a chuckle.

Riza merely sighed as she looked ahead. Her body felt tired, like it didn't even want to move on any further. She really wanted to just sit, relax, maybe even sleep for a few minutes. Really just enough to get this drunken state out of her mind so she could feel at least like she was in her own for a moment.

"C-Can we sit?" she asked, taking note that the two were approaching a nearby park.

Roy gave her an odd look. It was freezing out coupled with the fact it was the middle of the night and the only thing lighting their path was a moon and a few street lamps. "Alright…" he replied, still slightly confused.

The two made their way over to a bench in which Riza toppled over and onto. Roy let out a small chuckle as he sat down next to her.

They each sat there, watching as the snow continued to fall lightly on the ground in front of them. Roy's eyes watched them diligently as they fluttered, focusing on each one of them as he envisioned their shapes, hitting the ground and sticking to it.

Riza on the contrary, was zoning in and out of watching the snow. Her eyes sagged as she felt sleep growing upon her. She tried to focus but noticed it was more difficult than usual. She shook her head every time she felt her body begin the rest it's self as she made the attempt to awaken her eyes.

The black haired alchemist looked at her. He watched as she made futile attempts to keep her eyes open.

As Riza closed her eyes, she sat there silently. Her back was hunched, an unusual thing for her, along with the fact her arms draped loosely atop her legs, not a bit on manors hanging within her body any longer.

Roy quietly stood, taking notice she may have finally dozed off. He slowly stepped back and away from the bench, leaving Riza to sit quietly in peace.

His feet crunched quietly in the snow once his boots came in contact with the white pillow behind him. He continued to back up as he slowly bent down, scooping up an icy cold ball into his hands and shaping it.

As he continued to fall back, he watched Riza's body grown further and further into the distance.

---

After about ten minutes, the blonde haired woman's eyes slowly began to open. She sat there, confused as she looked slowly to her sides.

"Roy?" She asked, her tone still somewhat slurred as she stood, tucking her hands into her pockets to protect them from the cold.

She looked around for the Alchemist as she sighed, "You little…of course you would just up and walk away. Probably saw some woman or something." she grumbled, chewing on her lip.

"I might as well go home…" she told herself, closing her eyes as she began to walk.

Next thing she knew, she felt something smash against her head, leaving her hair and coat covered in snow.

Riza couldn't help but scream a bit in response as she turned around, drawing a pistol from inside of her coat pocket, aiming it in the direction of where the projectile came from.

"Bulls eye!" Roy yelled, as he brought his fist down in a success-filled gesture.

Hawkeye raised a brow, lowering her gun as she asked aloud, "Colonel?"

Mustang came from behind a bush, another snow ball perched in his hand as he tried to refrain from laughing to hard at Riza's lack of guard. "I can't believe you fell for that."

Her face fumed as she watched Roy laugh. She bit her lip before throwing the gun straight at his head. "Shut up."

Roy fell back into the snow as the gun came in contact with his head, "Hey! That isn't fair!"

"All is fair in love and war." she replied simply, crossing her arms in achievement.

He stood back up, "All is fair then, huh?" Roy smirked as he held up his hand, slowly snapping as a flame ignited, several hundred feet behind Riza.

She stood with her eyes widened as she listened to the explosion. Her heart raced as she felt the heat of the fire brush past her body and melt the snow atop her clothes.

As the explosion ceased, she gave him a death glare. Her temper was as great as the explosion. "What are you trying to do?! Kill everyone in Central?!"

"You said all was fair in love and war." he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets as he looked away, a wide and satisfactory smile upon his face.

Riza glowered at him before she stomped over into the snow, grabbing a fist full and heading over to him in a fit of rage.

She grabbed a hold of his jacket as she tugged him close to her, that victorious smile still upon his lips.

"What's the problem?" he asked in a smug tone.

She took the hand full of snow and shoved it into his mouth, "Eat that, Flame Alchemist."

He coughed out the snow as he glared at her, "What was that for?!"

"All is fair." she replied simply.

Roy gave her a glare at first before a smirk came across his face, "Fine then."

Riza looked at him rather confused.

"We are going to have a good ol' fashion snow ball fight…starting…" he leaned over and picked up a wad of snow and threw it at her, "Now."


	3. Chapter 3

The snowball hit Riza dead in the face as she temporarily lost her balance. She grumbled as she leaned over, scooping up a ball of snow as she listened to Roy laugh in what he thought was his victory.

She chucked the snowball which hit him straight in the center of his chest. While he took in the impact, she scooped up more snow and continued to throw it at him.

"Stop! You can't keep doing that!" he complained, getting hit with another snow ball.

Riza paused momentarily before throwing another, "You just don't like the fact that you aren't winning."

It was true, Roy felt an almost childish characteristic take over him as he didn't want to admit Hawkeye was correct.

He quickly scrambled to his feet where he ran over to Riza, pushing her into the snow.

Her body fell back into the snow, her mind in shock that Roy led to cheating.

"Hey! That isn't fair." she pointed out.

"I think we stopped being fair a long time ago, Hawkeye." he stated, looking at a bit of snow that had clung to his sleeve.

Riza sat up, thinking about what he said being correct at this point. She looked up at him with her brown eyes as she watched the snow turn his black hair slowly into a white pillow that soon led to gently blanket his shoulders. She chewed her lip as she thought of what to do. Everything was fair at this point…right?

She reached her arms up, grabbing his jacket as she pulled. Roy stared at her in shock as he felt his body begin to collide down further and further with gravity till he fell to the ground next to Riza.

"He-Hey-" before he could continue, or even attempt to get up, he felt his chest being pushed down upon by a hand. He looked over to Riza to find her, smirking at him.

"What is this all about, Lieutenant?" he asked.

She shrugged, continuing to hold him down, this time with both hands to ensure he couldn't get up, "You got to make an unfair childish move, so it is only fair that I get to now also."

He frowned. The sense of victory that was once in him, had now completely transferred to Riza as she felt the sense of victory take over. Pure happiness that she was now the one who was of higher rank felt very good to her, despite the boiling Colonel she had pinned beneath her.

Riza smiled, taking in this moment as she looked at Roy's frustration. She never knew for him to be so temperamental about such little things, yet it made her chuckle.

Roy tried to struggle out from beneath her hold only to find her pushing his body deeper into the snow.

"Face it, you can't win." she smirked.

He pouted for a moment before a thought crossed his mind, "Oh yeah?" he smirked as he made an attempt to reach up with his forearms, gripping the clothing around her waist.

"What are you-?" Riza fell incomplete of her question as she noticed Roy was rocking his body, to the point in which she felt herself losing control of the tight hold she had him restrained by. It became more and more difficult to hold him down till finally…

Riza looked up at Roy in shock. He actually had managed to flip her over. It went from her being the one to remain supreme, to him atop her, with her shoulders pressed down. Her body was now the one deepening into the snow and he was the one causing it.

"H-How did you?" she stuttered, still in shock.

He laughed as a satisfactory grin was stretched upon his face, "It's simple really," he began, "It merely proves that I am your superior and always will be."

She frowned, "Yeah yeah, whatever…"

Roy leaned in close to her, "Face it, you lose."

The Lieutenant looked at him for a moment, staring straight into his dark eyes as she felt just looking at him proved she lost. Despite disliking it, what could she do? Suffer for it later at work? She merely sighed and stared at him, she could feel his breath against her face as it felt warm across her cold skin.

"Fine…" she replied to him, smiling softly as her eyes calmed. "You win."

He looked at her, the sense of victory was still in his face, only his had now calmed as well. The two looked at each other as serene smiles grew closer. So close that…

Riza stopped for a moment after realizing the situation. Her face flustered the color of roses as she lurched herself back into the snow, instantly feeling awkward.

Roy stared at her for a moment until the situation had registered in his head and he retreated backwards. He got off of her and sat to the side, looking in another direction to attempt at disguising his embarrassment and slight discomfort.

She arose to sit in the snow next to him, neither of the two bothering to look in the other's eyes. As they stood, they brushed any remaining snow off of their bodies.

Riza began to walk, only to observe her clothes were damp, water had soaked them from the melted snow and made them feel heavy against her body. It was still that she was finding difficulties a tad by walking, and this wasn't helping the situation.

Her attention turned over to Roy, he was observing his clothing had become heavy as well, not to mention an uncomfortable soaked back.

"Uh, Colonel…" she spoke, rather unsure of herself.

"What is it?" he asked, practically as if what happened never happened and they were back at work.

"I don't think I can walk in this…" she continued, "We are going to catch pneumonia or something if we keep walking."

He stared at her for a good, long moment. What she said was right. The cold coupled with the wet would only lead to sickness, and that was really not needed amongst the military at the moment.

Roy nodded and motioned for her to come with him, "Come on, my house is just down the road…we can dry ourselves off there."

Riza nodded and followed behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

The two walked down a dark, silent hall as the only sounds present were their footsteps coupled with the sounds of them breathing. The sheer slight disturbance in the silence seemed as though it echoed loudly against the hallway walls.

Roy stuck his hand deep into his pocket as fished for a key. He pulled out a ring of them and flipped quietly as the keys clanked their metal against one another. He placed the proper key into the door and opened it, revealing a dark apartment.

He flipped on the lights to a rather hollow feeling of an apartment. The two stepped in and it was almost as if they disturbed the solitude of the room just with their movements.

"If you go down the hall, there should be a bathroom on your right." Roy muttered quietly, "Take a shower and put your clothes outside the door so I can hang them up. You can borrow some of mine till yours are dry…" He coughed a bit, walking into a room that was further down the hall from the bathroom. He felt rather, awkward having his work partner just standing in the middle of his apartment, let alone the fact that she was going to take a shower there.

Mustang listened from his room of Risa walking down the hallway. He heard the shower click on as he sifted through his drawers trying to find something for the woman to clothe herself with. He paused as he listened to the bathroom door open then close once more. His face flustered and it hit the dresser drawer when the realization hit as to what exactly was happening in his apartment at the moment.

In failed attempts, he lifted his head while trying to shake the thought of Riza bathing in the room right next to him. He pulled out a shirt and some pants, throwing them onto his bed. He stood there staring at them before another thought crossed his mind, "What do I do about her-" Roy covered his mouth and stopped himself from finishing the sentence. He wasn't really sure as to what was to be done about her, woman clothes since he sure wasn't in any supply of them.

"I'll just…if it comes up." he nodded to himself, scooping up the clothing he had selected for her and throwing it in front of the bathroom door where he exchanged it for her dripping wet clothes.

He looked around as he tried to find a place to hang them. Roy wandered through his house, Riza's wet clothes wrapped in his arms before he dropped them in the kitchen.

"These things are heavier than I thought." he panted, beginning to pick them up once more. The colonel looked around his kitchen before he began to hang them in random places all over.

"I guess that works…" he sighed, rubbing the back of his head and looking back up at the hanging clothing. He stared right at her underwear before looking away, "These are the reasons I wish mini skirts were militarily approved. " he chuckled to himself before leaving the room.

---

About ten minutes later, Riza peaked her head out of the door to find a pile of Roy's clothes sitting in front of her.

"Am I supposed to wear these?" she asked herself, slowly reaching out into the hallway and pulling them into the bathroom with her.

She held the clothes up in front of her as she studied them, "These better be clean." she murmured, pulling the shirt over her still slightly dampened body. Her hair lightly soaked her shoulders as she pulled on the pants. She squirmed a bit, feeling slightly awkward about wearing Roy's clothes along with the fact that she was missing something vital in this whole ensemble.

"It's better than wearing his…" she murmured as she stepped out of the bathroom, looking around for Roy.

"Colonel?" she asked, walking down the hallway towards the living area.

She peaked her head inside to find him sitting there, also in a new changed outfit, sipping what looked like either coffee or tea.

He looked over his shoulder at her for a quick moment, before turning back to look away from her. Who knew one of the things he would see in his life would be a fresh out of the shower Riza standing in the middle of his apartment.

"Do you want any coffee?" he asked, not turning to look at her.

"Oh, um sure." she replied.

He nodded, sitting up. "Alright, I will get you some."

"No no." she responded, following him, "I can get it myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked, watching Riza walk in front of him.

"Yes, I think I will be okay doing something on my own." she retorted, reaching into the cabinet to grab a cup.

Roy leaned up against the counter opposite to her. He sat there watching as the blonde haired woman poured herself a cup of coffee. He sighed a bit as he studied her. Water was still dripping from her hair, down onto her shirt, making it become damp all across her back and shoulders.

He looked closely as he saw her back. The light fabric stuck to it, revealing the soft pale skin underneath. Roy tried not to pay attention but couldn't help but study it's appearance. It looked so soft, smooth, until…

Red lines began to see through the coloring of the shirt. They revealed themselves in an intricate pattern, the underlying hidden message that had been inscribed unto her back. And then…her only flaw revealed itself.

The black haired man stared and the huge, disfiguring scar that spread across her back. A burn, a huge monstrosity that looked so foreign compared to her lovely curves, her smooth skin. It made Roy feel horrid, he practically wanted to kick himself for the fact he flawed such a beautiful woman.

And yet, it is what she asked, what she wanted. Why didn't he stop himself?

Roy extended his hand out at Riza, his fingertips twitching as they teased Roy, contemplating as to whether or not the wanted to reach to touch her. He wanted to, but it was as if his hand wanted to disagree with him.

After some serious debates inside his head, he finally forced his hand to make contact with Riza's back. His fingers pressed lightly against the damp fabric of the shirt she had on as air bubbles moved across her back underneath the fabric.

Riza looked over her shoulder at Roy. He looked so empty. His mouth was gawked open as his eyes seemed hollow in their dark pools of an iris. He didn't even move when she noticed his presence, he just stood there silent.

Finally, the moment hit him that Riza was looking at him. He withdrew his hand slowly, lowering it to his side. "I'm sorry…" he told her, looking in another direction.

The blonde haired woman frowned, she turned completely to face him with her whole body as she pressed her lower back against the edge of the counter, leaning on it for support. "Don't worry about it." she replied.

Roy was still frowning as he looked at her, staring into her chocolate eyes. He looked over her body quickly as he studied it, "Yep, nothing is wrong with it…" he muttered to himself under his breath.

Riza looked at him confused as she stared into his eyes. She didn't quiet contemplate what he was talking about, let alone what he had said.

The man felt his hands fight with himself again as he contemplated what to do. There was so much that he wanted to say, do, yet none of his body wanted to let him do it at the time.

He raised his hand once more, bringing it to the side of Riza's face. Roy lightly stroked her smooth skin with the back of his fingertips as it practically felt like he was brushing the surface of her. His fingers took in a loch of her damp, golden hair as he swirled it in his fingers, wrapping it and curling it in many different ways.

Riza stared at him, she wasn't quite sure what to say, or let alone how to comprehend what was going on. She tried to refrain from the moment of shock surging through her body, but she could feel her heart racing to the point in which anyone could hear it in this quiet building.

Roy brought his body closer to her. He felt himself wanting to do this, yet at the same time he felt like a fool, but then again, he was a fool, wasn't he?

His free hand placed itself on the edge of the counter, making it easy to balance his body over Riza's. He closed his eyes as he felt their bodies connect, only to open them to find Riza looking at him straight in the eyes.

Her soul looked just as it did the first day he met her. He no longer saw the eyes of a killer, or a sniper, just of a girl, a beautiful girl that was standing right before him. He closed his eyes once more as their noses touched, he could feel her breath against his skin, as could she feel his warm breath against her lips.

Their lips remained only centimeters apart as Roy moved his hand from Riza's blonde hair back to her face. He cupped it with his hand as he pulled her face closer to his own, lips brushing lightly against one another.

* * *

_(One of the few times you will see an author's note in the middle of a story: Please don't hurt me! .;; I swear, I will have another chapter up as soon as possible! Any who, I tried to still capture Riza and Roy's well, their type of love...)_


	5. Chapter 5

Riza's lips quivered as she wanted to press them against Roy's. She wanted to share that sweetness, everything felt so tempting, yet teasing at the same time. Was it even possible that this all was happening?

She closed her eyes, yet felt her head retreat from the kiss. She ached so badly for it, yet for some reason, she fell back from it.

Roy looked at her, confused by Riza's reaction. Riza opened her eyes and looked at him, her lips trembling for his yet being so denial filled.

His body retreated a bit as well, way to feel like a total fool. His gazed turned down as he stared at the floor next to the two of them. "I-"

Before he could finish, Riza took one of her hands, placing it on the back of his neck. She braced herself with her free hand on the edge of the counter as she brought Roy's body back against hers.

He stared at her in shock as he tried to stabilize himself, keeping his body from crushing Riza's against the counter. Roy stuttered idiotically as he looked at Riza, not entirely sure as to what to say regarding the situation.

Riza bit her bottom lip as she brought Roy's face close to hers. She once again was at the point in which she wanted to kiss him, her lips were practically begging to meet with hers, yet she froze.

Roy looked at her, noticing Riza wasn't doing anything else. They were back at the same predicament as before, frozen but none of them courageous enough to move forward to make the kiss.

He gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb as he took in a deep breath, connecting his lips with hers, the long awaited moment that they both were yearning to share amongst one another.

It was nice. Deep, tender, romantic, sweet…Riza couldn't help but smile as she and Roy kissed, it was a moment of passion that she wanted to remain there for a good, long while.

But, it didn't. Roy slowly pulled his lips away from hers and looked into her eyes. He took notice that Riza's face carried a faint color of pink across her cheeks. He smiled a bit, no doubt that he was feeling the same way about it.

He pulled is body away from hers, yet grabbed her hand gently in his to pull her up from being pressed against the edge of the counter.

It was rather silent, neither of the two could pull up the words to say about what just happened. They just both stood there, looking at each other as one waited for the other to respond.

Roy was the first to comment. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned, "Well!" he began, laughing a bit, "I sure am tired, I guess I will hit the hay."

Riza nodded in agreement, watching as Roy began to leave the kitchen, "Um…Colonel?" she asked.

He turned to look at her, "Yes?"

"Where do I sleep?" she asked, swirling her finger as if generally pointing to the whole apartment.

"Oh…" he scratched the side of his face with one of his fingers as he muttered, "I didn't exactly think that one through…"

"Sir?" she asked, looking at him rather confused.

"Uh…" he coughed a bit, clearing his throat, "I guess you will have to stay in…" He trailed off and began to walk into his bedroom, hoping she would receive the message so he didn't have to finish it.

Riza's face flushed as she caught the message. Her hands folded themselves behind her back as she marched down the hall, looking at the ground and not making contact with anything else.

She walked in to find Roy, sitting on his bed and fumbling with a clock. She ignored it and sat down in the bed next to him, not looking at his face, or his body.

Listening, she heard Roy getting further and further frustrated with the clock to the point it sounded like he was about to set fire to the thing.

The blonde headed woman sighed, trying to hold back a chuckle as she turned her body, leaning over Roy and snatching the clock from his hands.

Roy looked at her, confused yet slightly annoyed that she was doing a simple task he couldn't figure out due to frustration. However, a sense of happiness came over him as he realized it was in fact that Riza was hanging on top of him, their bodies touching, her arms practically around his neck. But, he kept a pout on his face, had to keep up with the appearance, right?

She placed the clock back into his hands when she finished winding it up.

"Thanks, Lieutenant…" he replied, looking at the clock as he felt Riza slide off of his back.

He looking over his shoulder to find Riza, lying facing the other direction in his bed. He sighed as he laid down as well, his body facing hers.

Roy reached his arm over to a lamp next to him and shut it off, leaving them alone to the darkness except the light casting through the window from the moon above.

The black haired man extended his hand, he watched as it made shadows in the moonlight that seemed to dance across the bed sheets. He gently touched a loch of Riza's hair that was sprawled across the pillow. He twirled it within his fingers as he watched it shimmer in the moon's light.

He slid his body across the sheets, making a slight rustling noise as the bed creaked with each movement. Roy's arms extended out, wrapping around Riza's waist, pulling her body up against his. He felt her skin against his hand as he took notice her shirt lifted up. He looked down to see her skin, glistening with the moonlight as he thought of its beauty.

The man chewed his lip as he looked at her. He wanted to kiss her once more, feel like they were a part of each other, but he felt so cowardly to do so.

Roy slowly pulled his hand away from her body, touching her skin gently one last time with his fingertips.

Suddenly his shirt was grabbed and yanked violently.

Roy's eyes shot open as he looked down. Riza's eyes were squeezed shut as she was facing him, her hands gripping tightly to his shirt in attempts to pull herself close and keep herself there.

He smiled a bit as he replaced his arms around her waist, pulling her body so it pressed against his own. He traced his hands up her back, one of them resting comfortably between her shoulder blades, and the other moving up to her hair, entangling his fingers in it as he brought her head against his chest.

She smiled, snuggling up to him. Roy's body felt warm, it also felt like such a sense of comfort that ran throughout her body. It was hopeless, she loved this and couldn't deny it.


	6. Chapter 6

A sharp beam of light invaded the window as it danced across the two bodies that were intertwined beneath the covers that was were sprawled across the bed. The sun's white and clouded rays slowly crept their way up before hitting Roy in the face, not even giving the clock beside him to have the courtesy of being his awakener.

The man opened his eyes, they were heavy, not to mention the horrid sensation of a dull headache, wondering through his mind. He grumbled before looking down, seeing a fluff of blonde hair that was resting beneath his chin.

He smiled, pulling the woman's body close to him. He took in her scent, inhaling it deeply as he appreciated it's sweetness. The fact he was holding her in his arms felt like bliss, despite the growing pain in his skull.

Exhaling, he watched her, waiting for the woman to awake. His lips gently brushed against the top of her head, planting a kiss delicately a top her golden lochs.

---

Several minutes passed before Riza's eyes began to open. She groaned as her body shifted, hands clenching her head as she tried to suppress the throbbing head pains in her skull.

Riza sat, pulling herself out of Roy's arms as she squinted, looking around his bedroom before looking back at Roy.

He sat up, smiling at her before saying, "Hey."

"Hey…" she replied back, rubbing her eyes, "We have work today…right?"

Roy nodded in response, pulling himself out of bed. "Yeah, you can wear that home if you want…I don't think your clothes are dry yet."

"Can I have a coat?"

He threw one at her and she quickly caught it, pulling it onto her body. "I'll see you in a little while then." she replied, leaving the room.

---

Riza groaned as she walked. Even though work gave her a headache, the pre-existing one was merely making it far worse to deal with. She tried to cope with listening to people rant to her about issues involving Scar, coupled with some of the Elric brother's recent findings, but she just couldn't pull herself to do such.

She walked into Roy's office, finding him hidden behind a stack of papers piled up to the point she could barely see him there.

He was resting his head on his hand, taking in a deep sigh while his eyes remained closed. It made it look as if he was just dealing with the typical stress that came along with being at his military ranking.

"Colonel?" Riza spoke, her voice almost silent.

Roy opened his eyes in response, looking at her with sagging, drooping eyes filled with tiredness.

She stared back at him, must have been nice to take a nap, acting like you still are working.

He smiled at her, his eyes looking calm, yet filled with a sense of accomplishment. "Tired?" he asked, smirking.

Riza glowered at him, clearly upset that she was forced to walk around all day, while he got to sit around, all comfy in a chair for the day. "No…" she replied simply, trying to cover the upset tone rising in her throat.

"Really now?" he asked, intertwining his fingers as he rested his chin a top them, quirking a brow. "It's a shame, I mean…I have this comfortable couch, and it isn't like I would tell anyone if someone were to take a nap on it."

Riza quirked a brow, "Sir, what are you getting at?"

He shrugged in response, "Nothing, I am just saying, I won't tell if someone were to take a nap on my couch…that is, if they pay the me back in return."

She looked at him, rather confused. "And what might that be?"

Roy looked at her, moving his hand to rest his cheek on it. "Who knows? I haven't thought of it yet." he twirled himself around in his chair so it faced looking out the window. "But…I have a feeling it might involve mini skirts."

The blonde headed woman sighed, this whole thing had become hopeless. "I'm going back to work, sir."

"Stop!" he turned back around, resting his hands in a thinking position as he looked at her, "It won't be that…but it will be something." Roy flipped a piece of his black hair before gazing at her once more, "Either way, you are exhausted, I can tell right down to the bags under your eyes. Take a rest, I will make sure no one finds out."

She sighed, "Fine…but for future reference…" The lieutenant walked over to the couch and sat down, "It is not the best line in the world to tell a woman she has bags under her eyes."

He smiled at her in response.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's note: So, long time no see, huh? Sorry about that. I really didn't intend to take this long of a hiatus. However, I was reading through the reviews and thought, "Wow, I really should write a new chapter." So, I read over the fanfiction and I didn't even realize I made it this cute. I was hnnging over the entire thing. I am glad to know that I am instilling feelings like that in others too. Also, after hearing this girl's cover of Crucify My Love by X-Japan (/WkahQz6N6k4) I suddenly felt inspired to finally finish this story. It should still be a few more chapters, so don't worry. I won't end it now._

* * *

Riza's eyes fluttered open as she felt the evening sun shine in a glare upon her face. She groaned slightly as she sat up, looking around as her vision seemed blurred at first, slowly adjusting to the room around her. She was still in Mustang's office. "How long have I been out?" she asked quietly, holding her head for a moment. The headache was gone, but she felt as though she had over slept and now contained the sense of still being a bit tired.

"You have been out all day." Roy replied, walking over to Riza and tossing her a coat. "I must say, it has been pretty hard to hide you from everyone coming in my office."

Riza's eyes shot wide open, "P-People were in here?" she exclaimed before falling back and letting her back hit the couch, "I can't believe I allowed others to let me slip up."

Roy quietly began to chuckle before he released a hardy laugh. He calmed down a bit and looked at her with a smirk, "You are too easy to fool." He turned around and began to walk back to his desk, "The only one who came in here was Havoc."

Hawkeye quickly stood, putting on her coat as she cleared her throat, trying to shake off some of the embarrassment, "A-and what did he say, sir?"

Roy quirked a brow then turned back to face his subordinate. "He asked what I did that possibly tired you out last night."

Her face flushed red.

The black haired man let out another loud laugh, "Too easy, too easy."

She glowered, "You are a cold man."

Roy managed to calm himself down and just let out an occasional chuckle, "He did ask that though. But all we did was joke around for a while. And don't worry, he didn't tell anyone that you were here."

"He knows the true story though, right?" she asked, hoping for reassurance.

"Yes," he replied, "don't worry about any rumors about you and your boss."

"Alright then, sir." she replied and turned to face the door and began to move towards it.

"Oh, and Lieutenant." he suddenly spoke.

The brown eyed woman turned to him, her body standing at attention "Yes sir?"

He smiled slyly, "Loosen up. I don't want you so uptight at dinner tonight."

"Dinner, sir?" she questioned, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Yes, you owe me a favor, right?" he asked, referring to the deal they had made earlier in the day. "Well, I made reservations earlier today when I was asleep. You owe me your company this evening for dinner."

Her face flushed a bit but it soon turned to her smiling, "What shall I wear, sir?"

"Something nice. This is an alternative for no mini skirts." He joked.

"And what time will you be picking me up, sir?" Riza inquired.

Roy walked over to her, "Expect me there at seven tonight." He soon passed her and made his way over to the door, placing his hand on the doorknob. He paused and looked back at her, "Do you need me to take you home? Or can you handle making it home by yourself?"

Riza looked down at her own feet, "That was just last night." She sighed, "Nothing like that will happen again, sir."

Mustang smiled and let go of the doorknob, walking over to Riza. He took her chin in his hand and made her look up a him. He admired her eyes, even though they looked as if they were ashamed of her actions. Regardless though, they still looked lovely. However, it killed him a bit inside to know that her slip ups bothered her so. "Don't worry about what happened." he told her, "You looked pretty cute drunk."

Hawkeye scrunched her eyebrows as if she had suddenly gotten frustrated with him. She pulled away and sighed, "Sir, you are nothing but a womanizer."

"Is that so bad?" he asked, raising a brow.

She smirked, "Depends." Riza then proceeded to walk past him, placing her hands into her coat pockets.

"Wait, depends on what?" He asked, following after her, chasing her down the hallway.

"I'll see you tonight, sir!" she called out, leaving the building.

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!" he shouted, running over to the door but stopping right before the door shut in his face.

"Lady troubles?" came a voice suddenly.

Roy looked to his side, the smell of a burning cigarette lingered in the air and went into his nose. It was there, leaning up against the wall he saw his subordinate Jean Havoc who was trying to stifle a laugh.

Mustang chuckled, "Hardly."

Havoc raised a brow, "Hardly? Didn't look that way to me." The blond chuckled a bit.

"Just so you know, I am actually having dinner tonight with a lovely woman." Roy boasted in retort.

The other man looked a little surprised, "Hawkeye?" he questioned, "That's a nice catch, but she is a bit feisty, wouldn't you say?"

"The most feisty of them all." Roy replied, looking at the door, "But, I like a good challenge every so often."

"Just consider yourself lucky to get a girl." Havoc sighed, pushing himself against the wall and walking past Roy. "See you tomorrow, Colonel." He put his hand on the door knob and turned back to the black haired man, "Oh, and don't make any mistakes. I seem to do that a lot and look at where I am." He laughed a bit and left the building.


	8. Chapter 8

Black Hayate's paws clacked against the wooden floors of Riza's apartment as the dog ran to see its owner in the other room. The dog sat contently and wagged it's tail as it watched Riza get ready.

Riza looked down at her dog and smiled, "What is it? You have already been fed." she ran a brush through her hair a couple of time before she leaned down and began to pet her dog gently on the head. "I would play with you, but I need to get ready." she spoke softly to the dog, as if Black Hayate were listening to her intently. "I have to go to dinner. I don't know when I will be home. Protect the house, okay?"

Her dog barked in response and stood, walking away from its owner to go lie in the living room.

The blonde smiled in response and turned back to the mirror, running her fingers through her hair trying to make it look nice.

She ran her fingers down to her collar bone. They continued to trace down the red dress that draped over her body. It fit snug to her, but still was loose enough to allow her to breathe properly and still move. She felt weird. There were hardly any occasions where she actually dressed nice.

Her fingers fell on her thighs. Hawkeye tugged on the fabric as if trying to adjust it to fit comfortably. She was so used to pants by this point, anything else seemed like something that just didn't make sense. Either way, as she looked back into the mirror, she couldn't help but admire as to how well she looked when she actually dressed up.

Riza huffed a large puff of hair as her facial expression changed. She almost couldn't believe that she was really dressing up for her commanding officer. But, he did tell her to do it. "I'm simply following an order…" she told herself.

On the other hand, Roy was sitting in his car. He had already arrived at Riza's, but he couldn't bring himself to go inside. He looked at the watch on his wrist and saw the time. He still had five minutes before the time that he told Riza he would arrive. There was still time for him to collect his thoughts.

He was dressed nice. A black suit and a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He had picked up the flowers from a woman on the street, telling her they were for an extra special lady friend of his. Roy looked at the flowers, he was secretly hoping to himself that what he told the woman wasn't a lie.

His clench tightened around the stem of the flowers as he felt his heart pound furiously in his chest. Never before had he felt this way about a woman. He was commonly known for having flings with women. As Riza described, he was in fact a womanizer. Why did he feel like wooing her would be harder than the rest?

"Maybe it is because she can see right through my ruse." he chuckled to himself, then glanced over at the woman's apartment. "It's now or never." he whispered and opened his car door, sliding himself out and closing the door.

He stared at the building, taking in a deep breath before he walked inside. He made his way down the hall as he heard his footsteps echo. Maybe it was the building nerves rushing all throughout his body that was making the moment more intense than he could have imagined, or maybe the place was truly that silent. Either way, he could hear each beat of his heart and it rang in his ears.

Mustang approached the door of his Lieutenant and stood there silently. He tried to shake off every nerve that was clinging to his body as he knocked on the door. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

The door suddenly opened.

Standing there was Riza. Roy had to prevent himself from gawking as he stared at her. She was gorgeous. He didn't even know that she was capable of dressing up so nicely. The things she did, it only accented the beauty that he already saw for her.

"Hey there." he smiled, acting as if he had never been as nervous as he had been only seconds prior.

"Uh, hello sir." she replied, looking down for a moment before she looked back up at him, "I just need to grab my coat then we can-"

Suddenly she got a bunch of flowers shoved in her face. "I got these for you."

"Huh?" she was taken back a bit by the sudden ambush of flowers. "Oh, thank you." she smiled softly, "They are lovely." she took them in and sat them in a near by vase. Hawkeye then grabbed her coat and turned back to Roy.

"Shall we head out then?" He asked.

"Yes." she replied, walking over to him.

Roy quickly slipped his arm around hers before the woman could even protest.

"Sir, what are you-"

"Escorting you." he interrupted, "It's the proper thing to do."

"And interrupting a woman is as well?" she mocked, raising a brow.

The man went silent, she made a good point. He looked in the other direction and scoffed, trying to play it off as if he were cool.

Riza chuckled quietly in response.

The two walked towards Roy's car. He opened the door for her and allowed the blonde to slip inside before getting in the automobile himself. He started the car and began to drive. He watched the road carefully, listening to the engine as he tried to avoid the silence in the air.

"So Colonel…" Riza finally spoke, breaking the tense air.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he responded.

"Why dinner?" she asked, "Why didn't you have me do something like finish the last of your paperwork or something?"

Roy was silent for a moment before he responded, "Why would I have you do something as boring as that?" He smiled as he thought about it. He truly wanted to outright say that he always wanted to dine with her, but he refrained from it.


	9. Chapter 9

The drive was long and silent. Occasionally there was some light conversation, but it didn't really ever truly break the emotions that were buzzing in the air. It was a combination of self restraint and Riza's need to try and stay at a constant formality to treat Roy as her commanding officer. Despite Roy's attempts to calm the air, it all failed when Riza would reply using "sir."

When they arrived at the restaurant Mustang quickly got out of the vehicle so he could open Hawkeye's door for her. He extended his hand to her to help her out but she pulled herself out on her own, "Thank you for the offer, sir." she replied to him.

Roy sighed, a slight look of disappointment on his face as her closed the door and joined arms with her. "You need to stop treating this like it is over time at work."

The brown eyed woman looked at him with a confused look, "Isn't this making up for me sleeping all day?"

"Yes." he replied as they began walking to the restaurant, "But right now it is just the two off us, I don't want you to treat it like work."

She looked at him for a moment, not sure exactly how to answer. "So…" she began slowly, "What am I supposed to do then?"

He stopped and looked at her, "Enjoy yourself and drop the formalities. Right now I am not your superior officer, I am merely a friend that is taking you to dinner, a date if you will. So don't call me sir, or colonel, and the only orders I am giving you is to have a good time."

Riza stared into his dark eyes as she listened to him speak before she smiled, "If you aren't my superior officer tonight, then you have no right to order me to do anything."

The two laughed quietly and began walking again.

When they entered the restaurant Riza's mouth opened in awe. It was gorgeous. Accompanied by live musicians playing and lighting by over head chandeliers and candles set at each of the table. The last thing she expected to find when Roy told her to dress nice was such a classy restaurant. She questioned as to how he could have possibly afforded such a nice place, but then the thought came into her mind about his military ranking. He must've been paid better than she had let on.

A host brought the two to a table and handed them menus. When the man asked what they would like to drink, Roy answered for the both of them, "The house wine, please."

The other man left and Riza put down her menu and looked at him, "I am fine with just water, si-" she stopped herself from finishing her sentence.

"I don't care. Everything is better at dinner with a little wine. I won't have it any other way."

"But sir-"

"Riza, just enjoy it." he looked at her with a smile, his whole emotional state seemed calm, smooth, relaxed. He was hoping to try and pass how he looked like he was acting over to Riza. Inside the Colonel was nervous, but he was sure to not let it show. The only problem was, that Riza didn't do the same as him.

When the man came back to pour their wine, Riza smiled and tried to bear it. She wasn't used to any of this, and it all seemed so new.

"So…" she stopped herself, although he told her to stop the formalities, it almost seemed awkward to call him his actual name. "Mustang." she finally spoke, "Why did you need to take me here of all places? I would have been alright to just go to some bar or a small restaurant if you wanted to have dinner."

Roy frowned, "But that isn't what I wanted."

"I'm sorry? I don't understand…" she responded, seeming slightly confused by what he had said.

"I wanted a nice dinner with a pretty woman." He replied simply.

Riza glowered self restrained anger rising in her voice, "A pretty woman?"

"Of course." he smiled, looking at her while chuckling to himself.

The woman sitting opposite of him tightened her grip around the neck of the wine glass, "If that is so, why didn't you just pick up some floozy from off the street?"

He raised a brow, sensing something was arise in her, he could see it in her eyes. "Why would I do that?"

"If all you want is a pretty face…" she looked at the wine, the deep red pool below moving slowly as it was being disturbed by her anger-twitching hand.

"I didn't say that was all I wanted." he responded, his face growing serious. "If you let me finish talking, then I will tell you."

"What did you want then?"

Roy adjusted himself and looked at her, "I won't lie that I think you are beautiful, but it is not just because of your face. Although the things like that are what initially attract me to a woman, it's something about you that makes it different. I feel like because the fact I have known you for so long, anything I ever try will not work on you. I cant woo you over like most girls, and it is a challenge for me.-"

"So all I am is a challenge?" she snapped at him suddenly.

"I'm not done." His eyes narrowed.

Riza looked at him, "I'm sorry, sir."

"It's not the fact that you are a challenge, it's the fact that I admire that you can see through my ruses. You are the only woman who knows exactly who I am and what type of man I will be. You are the one who keeps me in order and won't ever let me fall out of line." he paused and placed his hand on her free one and laced his fingers within hers. He looked down at their hands momentarily before he looked back into her eyes, "You have such a wonderful natural beauty, but it is those things that are inside of you that appeal to me so greatly. I don't know why, but when I see someone like you, the way we are together, the relations that we have already built, it just makes it a million times more amazing than any 'floozy' I could ever find."

Hawkeye's anger subsided and she chewed her lip. She looked at the table momentarily as if trying to collect her thoughts before looking back at Roy. A single tear slid down the woman's face. She never before had heard someone speak to her in such a way, to stare into her eyes and tell her such things with such sincerity.

"Roy…" she spoke, her voice was soft but slightly shaky as if she were trying to prevent any more tears from rolling out onto her cheeks.

He leaned gently over the small table and kissed her softly on the cheek, "I love you, Riza."

She smiled and held let go of Roy's hand so she could hold his face with both of them, "I love you too, Colonel."

* * *

_My reaction while writing this chapter: Hnng 3_


	10. Chapter 10

_Authors note: This will still say T rating. It may seem implied that it will go further, but I intend to remain true to my initial rating. I just thought I should warn you that things will get a tad graphic later on in the chapter, but it won't be too bad._

* * *

The night proceeded on without a hitch. The two enjoyed dinner together and managed to get a few laughs in along the way. However, there was still that tense emotion in the air, only this time it was filled with open, expressed emotions that were simply being bottled up in order to keep up their appearance in the restaurant.

Riza itched in her seat as she adjusted her legs every few minutes. She wanted to be next to Roy so badly at this point that she practically couldn't take it. The fact of what he said to her earlier in the night just made all of the emotions that had been pent up for these years want to pour out in one giant outburst.

She never had felt this way before about a man. For so long she had locked away how she truly felt about this man, he was only her idiotic, skirt chasing commanding officer. But tonight, it had dawned on her how much she truly did love this moronic fool.

Her fingers intertwined with Roy's over the table, fumbling with them as she would look down then back up into his eyes. The two would often sit silently and stare into each other's eyes, smiling at one another, their years together had been able to convey to one another as to what they meant. Words were not always needed for these two.

Roy placed one of his hands on her cheek, he gazed into her eyes for a moment until the waiter returned and interrupted the moment. He handed Roy the check and the Colonel pulled away from Riza to pay for it. And with that, Roy stood and took Riza's hand, pulling her up from the chair.

The two walked out of the restaurant and over to Roy's car. He opened the door for her and she stepped inside. He soon walked to the other side and got in. He closed the door and looked at Riza. She was staring at him, a smile on her face.

The man smiled back at her and leaned in for another kiss.

To his surprise, Riza grabbed his face and pulled his body close to hers. He fumbled over the car seat as he tried to brace himself over her body. He feared that he would fall onto her and the fact the two were crammed in a car it was rather uncomfortable.

But that didn't really matter at the time. He was entranced by the woman beneath him. He kissed her deeply as she ran her fingers through his black hair. Riza tried to pull him as close to her as she could, wanting to be as close to him as she possibly could.

Mustang chuckled a bit and whispered, "I've never seen you this way, Lieutenant."

"Shut up." she replied simply, kissing him once more.

Soon after, however, Roy pushed her away.

"What was that about?" The woman asked, confused about his actions.

"I can't drive if you are all over me like that." he joked, sitting back in her seat and starting the car.

She frowned and readjusted herself in her chair, looking out the window in the opposite direction.

He looked at her before he began to drive, then grabbed one of her hands and held onto it tightly, "Just wait a few minutes." he promised before turning his eyesight back to the road and driving off.

The car ride was silent, Riza was trying her best to continue the self restraint that she was so used to. However, this proved to be quite difficult for her now. She had already experienced this feeling for only a short moment, and by only dipping her feet in, it made her want to completely submerge herself.

Her breathing was deep and rather loud and noticeable. It was the only way that she found at this moment to calm herself.

She kept fiddling with Roy's fingers, it seemed to be the only way for time to pass.

After a few minutes though, just as Roy promised, they had arrived somewhere. Riza looked up and saw that it was Roy's place.

He got out of the car and opened the door for Riza. She got out and grabbed onto Roy's hand, leaning up against his shoulder. She still was attempting to restrain herself only in attempts to be courteous to any who was walking down the streets in the late evening.

She ached for him though. The second that the two walked into the building she no longer wanted to wait till they made it to his room. She wrapped herself around him and clung as she kissed him all over. He tried to hold her as he fished for his key, returning her affection as accurately as he could.

When the two stumbled into his apartment, he pulled her close to his body and lifted her from the ground. He carried her through the apartment and all the way to his room where he brought her to the bed, laying her down as he positioned himself over her.

Riza's mind was blissful, to think she would be back here again, so soon, only to be with the one she wanted once more. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

The two slowly began to undress one another as they ran their hands over one another. All this time, it seemed like they had been missing out on so much and they wanted to do everything that they could to make up for the times when they weren't together.

Roy pulled away from Riza, staring at how her skin reflected the moonlight shining through the window. It accentuated her characteristics, leaving her hair to shimmer, her eyes to shine, her skin looking beautiful and flawless as she laid there.

He leaned over her and kissed the woman lightly on the lips. He try to convey all of his emotions, all of his passions to her. He wanted the woman he loved to know exactly how he felt at this moment. The pure happiness and overwhelming sensations that were taking over him.

Mustang's hands ran down her body, feeling the smooth skin. He slipped his hands underneath her and felt her back.

He stopped his hands and pulled away from her.

She looked at him, confused as to what was happening. "What's wrong, sir?" she questioned, sitting up to meet him.

The man turned his head away from her, trying not to look at her face. He knew that her eyes were filled with both concern and confusion, but he didn't know what to tell her.

"Am I…" she began slowly and quietly, "Is this wrong?"

Roy looked back at her. He wanted to tell her no, that this was everything he ever wanted. He longed to be with this woman, but now that he was here at this moment he couldn't feel anything but guilty. "How can you love me?" he asked, his voice low, practically silent.

"What? Why wouldn't I love you?" she asked.

He ran his hand down her back again, feeling the burn marks that he inflicted on her. Every day he couldn't help but feel the guilt for what he had done. Regardless of fulfilling Riza's desire, he still kicked himself for agreeing to do so. He felt as though he was one of the things that ruined this perfect woman.

She looked into his eyes, she knew what he had meant. "Roy…don't worry about that."

"But I…" he paused, remembering the look on her face as he scorched her back. She took the pain so well, but he could still see the tears that had rolled down her cheeks at the time. It was as if he only saw her eyes tear stained from that point on.

"Shh." she whispered quietly, pulling him into her chest. She stroked his hair and spoke to him, "I don't want you to feel guilty about that. I want you to remember that is was my choice-"

"But I should have never-"

"Stop blaming yourself." she wrapped her hands around his face and made him look at her, "I love you, Roy Mustang, and the events in our past will never change that."

He closed his eyes and nuzzled into her, wrapping his arms tightly around her body, "Riza," he spoke softly, "no woman has ever made me feel the emotions that you make me feel."

Hawkeye smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, falling backwards onto the bed to pull himself onto her. "I know." she replied quietly.

Roy looked up and her and kissed the woman deeply once more. "I never want you to leave me."

"I won't, sir."


	11. Chapter 11

The next few months had gone wonderfully for the two. They had promised each other to keep things professional at work. This being so, the two would act as if nothing ever happened between them that one night. Things seemed normal, but there were moments in which the two couldn't help but let their emotions leak to one another.

They no longer had been able to with stand the tense emotions in the air like they once were able to do for all the years prior. Whenever they would see one another, the two would slip a kiss when no one was looking or fiddle with one another's hair and hands when they were alone.

Along with their occasional flirting, they had an occasional office fling. Most didn't know about it for along time, except for Havoc. The rest of Mustang's men believed that he was only using her to finish up the work he was slacking off. It was a believable story until the rest caught on aside from Fuery, who's mind remained pure and unknowing to what was happening behind Roy's closed office doors.

One day the other men were sitting around their work spaces, waiting for the long day to come to an end so they could return home.

"Man, what time is it?" Breda asked, rubbing his head.

"I think it is only two pm." Kain replied, looking at the clock on the wall.

"Yeah I have just been swamped lately." a male voice spoke from down the hall.

All the men looked at each other and smirked, all understanding what was happening.

"Well, sir. If you need me for anything I am glad to assist you." the woman replied.

The two that had been speaking walked past the other men, Riza following directly behind Roy.

"Good, my paperwork is really piling up." Roy finished and walked into the office with Riza behind him, closing the door.

"Didn't the Colonel finish all his paperwork this morning?" Fuery asked, confused as about Roy's actions.

The other men looked at each other, then snickered quietly.

Kain had a confused look on his face, "What? I don't get it!"

"Let's say…Mustang has some special work for Hawkeye." Breda snickered.

"What? But why is he making her do it by herself?" the young Sergeant Major questioned, "That seems unfair to make her do everything."

The other three men tried to suppress a laugh, "T-trust me, you wouldn't want to be doing her work." one of them stated.

"Why? Is it hard?" Kain asked.

"You could say it is…very hard." The others instantly busted out laughing again.

"What?" Fuery stood up, "That's mean of him to do."

"Kain…" Havoc spoke, trying to calm himself down from laughing, "Come over here."

The dark haired boy walked over to the other man. Havoc pointed to the door of Mustang's office and commanded, "Go put your ear against the door."

Fuery did as he said and placed his ear to the door. He sat there for a moment before whispering, "I don't hear anything-" he stopped and his face flushed a bright pink and he stepped away from the door.

"Looks like everyone finally gets it." Vato said with a smile on his face.

"But how long have they-"

"Months." Breda replied.

Fuery stumbled back to his seat, his innocence practically shattered. He placed a hand on his head and said, "Man, I feel ignorant."

"Are you going to be okay?" Havoc asked, walking over to him.

Kain tried to laugh it off a bit, "Hehe, yeah. I just don't know if I can look at them the same way again."

As time passed, Riza and Roy's relationship continued as it had before. They would spend the day trying to restrain themselves at work, then go on dates in the evening time and relieve all of their pent up tensions.

Things were perfect, the two could never ask for anything better.

The only problem was that things were building up regarding the information the Elric brothers were discovering. Roy was learning too much, more than the Furher wanted him to know.

One day however, Roy was hoping to expose what he discovered about Bradley, that the man was truly a homunculus. This day was to be perfect in his mind. He would expose Bradley for who he truly was, then end the day with a beautiful date with Riza where he would ask her the most important question of his life.

The entire morning he was clenching a box that was in his pocket, anxious as to what was to come.

However, things went out of hand.

"Riza Hawkeye will be under my command from this point on." Bradley spoke, looking Roy straight in the eyes.

Roy was taken aback by this. Bradley knew exactly that of his entire group, Riza was the heart and soul of his men as well as the thing that made his heart want to beat.

Mustang felt ill, he didn't know how to take this. He clutched the small box in his pocket and grumbled, "I understand, sir." and left the room.

When he closed the door, he leaned his body against the wall. The last thing he expected was for this to happen. All was going down the drains, the perfect things he envisioned were now ruined. He would no longer see Riza throughout the day. He knew that Bradley would ensure that they would receive no communication.

He closed his eyes, losing all of his men was hard, but knowing that Bradley was taunting him with his woman was the worst of them all.

Footsteps made their way down the hall but Roy refrained from noticing.

"Sir?" a woman's voice came, then he suddenly felt his hand gently touched by soft skin.

Mustang opened his eyes and saw Riza staring at him. He looked at her for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled the woman close to his body.

"What's wrong?" she asked, clearly ignorant to what had just happened between Mustang and Bradley.

His shoulders shook as he buried his head into her shoulder.

Her face grew solemn, she understood what was going on. Riza wrapped her arms around the Colonel and pulled herself close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Hnnng~_

* * *

The next few days alone had been tough on the two. Roy would see Riza at afar, try and offer her a smile, but the joy he once saw was drained from her being. She was back to the way she was before, her eyes hard, tough, focused on nothing but her job.

Bradley was ensuring that he would hurt Mustang one way or another. The best way was just simply the most convenient, rubbing in the man's face that he had control of the woman he loved.

The Fuhrer even ensured that the two could not see each other afterwards either. He would make Riza work late nights every time that he would catch the two talking about any plans that they had made. It was practically Bradley's job at this point to make sure the two never saw each other and when they did, to make sure Riza was so exhausted she would only want to stay at home.

Bradley kept a close eye on the two always. Whenever he saw them share so much as a glance, he would call Riza over and make her do some mundane task to occupy her time. The only chance they had to ever speak was during lunch.

"How are you holding up?" Roy asked, taking a sip of his coffee as he looked across the table at Riza.

Hawkeye stared at him, her eyes looked hard and exhausted. She glanced around the room and checked for Bradley, hoping to get a moment without him staring at her and watching her actions.

"I miss you." she murmured, looking down at the table as she took a sip of her drink.

Mustang was silent, he stared at her intently before reaching across the table to touch her hand, "Can you come to my place this evening?"

"Hawkeye," the Fuhrer's voice suddenly imposed, his figure showing up at their table suddenly. Roy quickly retreated and went back to his mug where he took another sip of his coffee.

Bradley offered a smile to the two of them before he continued, "I am glad I found you. I need you to do some paperwork that I have fallen behind on this evening." His uncovered eye narrowed as he looked at Mustang out of the corner of his eye, "I'm afraid I will need to keep you here late again."

"Yes, sir." Riza replied, saluting to him.

The two watched as the Fuhrer left and let out a loud sigh.

"Sorry," Riza replied, looking up at Roy, "Looks like he is keeping me here late again."

"He is doing it on purpose." the man suddenly blurted.

"You think I don't know that?" she asked, taking another drink, "He wants to make sure we don't see each other."

The two sat silently.

She looked into his eyes, they stared for a moment before he nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye, Colonel." she spoke, standing up from her seat, "It was nice to see you again."

"Goodbye, Lieutenant." he replied.

The man had felt alienated. As he watched Riza leave him, he chewed his lips. He wanted to be able to have her standing by his side again, to hold her in his arms, to stare into her eyes and never stop. But Bradley was preventing all of that for him.

"I'm retiring for the night, Lieutenant." Bradley spoke, rising from his desk.

"Have a good evening, sir." Riza replied, not looking up from the stack in front of her.

He walked over to her desk and looked at her without moving his head downward, almost as if he was trying to make his belittling of her obvious. "Now Lieutenant, I want all of these done and back on my desk by tomorrow morning. Don't try to slack off."

"I won't, sir." she replied, scribbling down with a pen onto the papers.

"I also left you some more on my desk for when you finish those." He told her, moving his head into the direction of his desk. Atop it lied another large stack. "Make sure that gets done as well."

"I will have it finished by the morning, sir." she answered, glancing at the desk for a short moment. It was obvious to her that Bradley was doing his best to keep her busy.

She watched as he left the room and sighed once the door closed. She was alone as the evening sun set through the windows of the Fuhrer's office. She shifted through the papers and counted how many more pages she still had remaining. It was still far too many. Riza could never hope to get it done before night fall.

As time passed, her eyes began to sag. She was almost complete when she heard the doorknob of Bradley's office turn. She looked up and watched as the door slowly opened.

"Late night?" The Colonel spoke, stepping into the office.

"You came." Hawkeye replied, a small smile spreading across her face.

"That's what you wanted, right?" he asked, walking over to the desk. He picked up some of the papers and glanced at them, "He really is keeping you busy."

"I'm on the last report." she replied, looking back down at the paper.

Roy stared at her, watching as she wrote. It practically shattered him to see that Riza became nothing but Bradley's little puppet. He leaned over and watched her, listening to the pen on paper and her breathing.

He ran his fingers through her blonde bangs, pushing them out of her face. She looked up at him, "What's wrong?"

"I told you to never leave me." he spoke silently.

"And I told you I won't." she replied simply.

He frowned, turning away from her and removing his hand from her hair, "But I didn't think Bradley would be making sure you did." "But I won't." she told him again, trying to make her tone sound reassuring.

"How do I know that when Bradley practically controls you!" he snapped, turning back to look at her.

She was taken a back a bit by his sudden rising tone.

"He is tearing us apart at the seams!" he continued, "He wants to make sure we never can be sewn together again!"

"Sir." she spoke, trying to get her word in.

"No! He will just keep trying!" he continued.

"Sir!" she raised her tone.

"And one day, you will just abandon me and-!"

"Roy!" she shouted, slapping him across the face.

The man went silent, staring at her in shock.

Riza stared into his eyes intently, "You told me to shoot you if you ever strayed from your righteous path." she spoke, her voice serious and harsh, "I swore my allegiance to you, that I would never stray from your side."

He stared at her, not sure what to say.

"No one will break that promise I made. Not Bradley or anyone. I will continue to stay by your side till the day I die, Roy."

"But Riza, I-"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him over the desk, "Let me finish." she demanded. He nodded in response.

"I love you, Roy Mustang, and I will never leave your side. I will go through hell and back to ensure that no one ever changes that. Bradley can try all he wants to keep us apart, but I will never let him break the bonds that we have. Thinking he will do so is only showing him that you are weak and unfit to run this country. And Colonel, if you are unfit to even go through the trials we are dealing with now, I might as well shoot you right here for you could never be the Fuhrer you wish to be."

He stared into her eyes, they were serious. Each word that Riza spoke was from her soul, none of it was fabricated in any way and he could feel it.

"Riza…" he spoke quietly.

"I just don't want you to forget that, sir." she whispered, then let go of the man's shirt.

Roy stepped back a but, putting his hands in his pockets. He felt the small box in their from the other day when Riza was transferred to be under Bradley's command. Roy fumbled with it, debating what to do, he pulled it out and held it in his hand so Riza couldn't see.

"When will you be finished?" he asked, watching as Riza sat back down at her desk.


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's note: So I have come this far. Amazing, I didn't expect this fan fiction to extend so far, but I just don't want to stop writing at this point. (Don't worry, this isn't an introduction to the ending. I still have some more chapters in mind.) Any who, this chapter was written while I was listening to "Two Breaths Walking" by Miku Hatsune and it is probably one of my favorite Vocaloid songs of all time. Well, I was reading over the lyrics and a thought bubbled in my mind. So, possible spoiler: I may write another Royai based around that song. Maybe. _

_Anyways, have fun reading this chapter!_

* * *

Riza let out a satisfactory sigh when she piled the last report onto Bradley's desk. She looked at the large piles on the desk and instantly lost all of the satisfaction she thought she had. Her life instantly felt as though it was being wasted when she looked at all she had done just then. To think, hours of her life were wasted by the Fuhrer's attempts to keep her occupied.

The blonde woman turned around and saw Mustang, who was sitting in a chair, practically asleep from waiting.

She walked over to him and nudged his shoulder. The man snapped out of his trance and looked at her, "Are you done?" he asked and she nodded in response.

The two walked out of the building together, arm in arm. Riza let out a loud yawn as she laid her head on Roy's shoulder.

The sky above them was dark. The only thing that illuminated the streets around them were the flickering lamp lights and the occasional building that was still open.

Roy walked Riza over to his car and opened the door for her, she got inside and leaned her body against the seat. She wanted to talk to Roy, catch up on everything that they hadn't gotten to speak about, but body felt so physically exhausted. She hated Bradley for doing this to her. He was ensuring the only chances she ever saw Roy that should would be too tired to speak.

Mustang got into the car next to her and looked at the tired woman. He leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Do you want to go home?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes drooping. "No." she whispered, reaching out and touching his hand, "I want to stay with you."

He frowned and intertwined his fingers with hers. "But your exhausted."

"I don't care." she responded, pushing herself up from the car seat. Riza turned her body to face his and stared into his eyes. "I want to be next to you."

Roy stared at her and pulled her into a hug, embracing the woman as tight as he could. He tried to fill any space in between them to make up for the time they had spent apart. "I miss having you by my side." he spoke quietly, "I hate looking to my side and not seeing your face."

Riza was silent as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hate Bradley." Roy whispered, "He is alienating me from my men, but most importantly he is alienating me from you, and he is making sure to rub as much salt into the wound as he can."

"I don't want to talk about the Fuhrer…" Riza commented, leaning her head into the side of his neck. "I just want to lie next you like we used to."

Roy grunted in response and let go of her, starting the car.

The ride home contained no words. It just involved Riza looking at Roy with a daze and him glancing over at her occasionally to see if she was still awake.

By the time he pulled up to Riza's apartment, she had practically fallen asleep in the car. He turned off the vehicle and walked around to her side, opening the door and scooping Riza into his arms. Roy closed the car door and carried her all the way to her room.

When he entered Riza's apartment, Riza's dog raised their head to see who was entering, then lowered it again when it saw Riza and Roy's face.

Roy carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed then crawled in next to her. He took her hand in his and looked at her. He stared at her face, taking in every detail that he could see from the moonlight illuminating it. He brushed her cheek, pushing a strand of hair that had fallen onto her face.

He watched the woman he loved, her breaths slow and peaceful. Mr. Sandman had stolen her away from him at this moment. He ached to speak to her, but more so he ached for a moment such as this, to have his body next to hers. Roy feared every moment that he would lose the ones he loved, but he feared over everything that he would lose the one he loved the most.

"I love you." he whispered, staring at her closed eyes. "I think about you every second you aren't around, you are the only thing that flows through my mind. It is as if I could never get you out of my thoughts no matter how much I have tried."

Roy spoke to her as if she were actually awake, listening to each and every one of the words that flowed from his mouth.

"I don't think I could ever stand the thought of losing you. Whether it be emotional, or physical, the pain would just eat away at me for the rest of my life." He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the box again. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Mustang pulled the ring out of the box and took Riza's hand, slipping the ring onto her finger.

He held her hand tightly and whispered, "Only you could make me more happy then I ever would be running this country. I never want you to leave my side, I want you to be there forever. I could never have the courage to tell you this now when you are awake, and I doubt this is true, but I am always afraid you will shoot me down if I asked."

Roy looked back at Riza and continued, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, both inside and out. No one could ever hold the emotions that I have for you. Riza…"

He paused and kissed her forehead, "Please be by my side forever and be my wife."


	14. Chapter 14

Riza bit her bottom lip trying to shake off her nervous vibes before she entered the Fuhrer's office. She rubbed the ring on her hand with her other fingers, feeling it's circular metal around her ring finger.

She couldn't have been happier.

But the also couldn't have been more nervous about what lied on the other side of Bradley's door. Riza did as she was told and completed everything that the Fuhrer instructed of her, but she did hang out with Roy, which she knew was something the man was trying to prevent.

The blonde stared at her left hand, looking at the ring reflect the light. She clenched her fist, debating on what to do. Bradley struck her as the type to notice something like that, even though one of his eyes were always covered. The homunculus was bound to be on to anything she did really. Besides, she was always monitored.

She stepped into his office and saluted. "Good morning, sir." she told him before sitting down at the desk he assigned her.

"Ah, Lieutenant." he replied, standing up from his desk, "I am glad to see that you finished everything I assigned to you." He stared into her eyes as if he were trying to read any secrets that she kept behind them.

Her eyes were hard, stone-like if you will. The fact that eyes were the portal to the soul was the exact thing she was trying to prevent. If anything, she wanted them to remain locked to anyone like Bradley.

The man gave her a serious look before smiling, "Well, good job." he told her, returning to his desk. "Also, did you manage to get home alright?" he asked, turning back to face her, "I feared that I might have overworked you and you were probably very exhausted."

Riza tried her best not to break her ground. She felt sweat roll down the back of her neck as she feared that any mistake in her actions or words would completely ruin her cover, "No, sir." she replied, her tone stern, "I made it home fine and fell straight asleep."

"Good." he replied, "I was afraid that you would have fallen asleep on the way home and ran into some trouble. Oh, and would you please run these papers down to the Southern Wing of the building for me?"

"Yes sir." she replied, standing up and grabbing the stack of papers from Bradley.

He glanced at her hands as she took the papers. His gaze went back up to meet Riza's and his eyes hardened, "It's good to hear that nothing happened, I couldn't afford to lose someone as valuable as yourself quite yet."

Riza took the papers and looked at him, her eyes unchanging. She turned and left the room, closing the door behind her. She silently cursed to herself.

Roy sat in his office and sighed. He grabbed a piece of paper from the rising stacks and stared at it. Without Riza there to tell him what to do, he just refrained from having any motivation to do anything.

His head perked up when the door opened, breaking his concentration. A smirk crossed his face when he saw Riza standing there on the other side of his office. "Well, well. It's been quite some time since you have been in here."

"The Fuhrer wanted me to deliver this paperwork to you, sir." she replied, saluting him.

"I already have enough." he joked, signaling to the piles on his desk.

Riza frowned, handing the papers to him, "I was ordered to bring these in, sir."

Roy looked back at her and frowned. He hated to see her like this. She once again had that hard shell that took him ages to crack. He tossed the papers on top of another pile and turned back to face her, "It's weird not having you here."

She looked at his desk, "It seems like I am needed around here more than I figured."

He tried to force a smile, "I can't get anything done without you. I guess I need a babysitter after all."

A smile formed on her face, "I guess so, Colonel."

Roy tried to laugh, he wanted to break this awkward air. But how could he here? It was completely different now and they could never hold the same relationship in his office as they once did. He looked at his fiancee, studying her face. Her joy seemed to vanish. Any normal woman would be jumping with joy about the fact that she had a ring on her finger, but Riza had to bear and suffer with everything else that was happening around her.

He stepped closer to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Sir, what are you-"

Roy kissed her forehead and let go. "You should probably get back to the Fuhrer now."


	15. Chapter 15

When the day ended, Riza gathered her things and said farewell to Bradley.

He lowered a piece of paper that he was reading and looked at her, "Do you have any plans for the evening?" he asked.

Riza tensed up, she felt that no matter what she said, Bradley would some way to occupy her time. "No sir." she replied.

Bradley smiled, "That's good to hear." he looked at a stack on his desk, "Well, I was going to have you do these, but you should enjoy the night off."

Hawkeye was surprised by what Bradley told him. "Um, thank you, sir." She turned and proceeded to leave the office.

"Oh, and Lieutenant, I have been meaning to ask you something." The Fuhrer suddenly spoke.

She turned back around to face him, "Yes, sir?"

He pointed to her hand, "That ring on your hand there, it is very lovely." The man looked back at her face and lowered his hand, "Who gave you that? Was it a gift?"

Riza felt her body tense again, "Y-yes, sir. You could say that."

"Oh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded in response.

"Was it a friend?" he asked.

The woman could feel sweat begin to form on her forehead. She was afraid of what he would say next. "Yes, sir."

He walked over to her and grabbed her left hand, studying it as it shone in the light. "That's an awfully nice thing for a friend to do. A piece like this must have cost them a fortune."

Riza felt a chill run up her spine when Bradley touched her hand. She instantly wanted to react and pull her hand back, but when she did, she felt Bradley tug back on her hand.

The man looked into her eyes, hardening and radiating such an evil look. "Don't think that you can get wound up and distracted from your job like that fool, Hughes."

Hawkeye's eyes widened. She had never heard anyone talk of Hughes like that. He was a fool, but no one ever said it with such a cruel tone. She tried to swallow but her throat was dry."

She tried to tug away from Bradley again, but he just squeezed her hand tighter. His grip was firm and not letting up, "I'll be keeping an eye on you." he threatened in a low voice before letting go and taking a step back.

The man then smiled, as if nothing happened and spoke, "Now, go have a pleasant evening, Lieutenant."

"Y-yes, sir." Riza replied, saluting and quickly leaving the room. When she closed the door behind her, she pressed her back against it, breathing heavily as she felt her heart pound. Her body lightly shook as she tried to regain her composure, pushing herself off of the door.

She walked outside and got into her car, sitting there with her hands on the steering wheel. Staring at the street ahead of her and not moving.

_Tap tap tap._

She jumped and looked at her window on the driver's side. Roy was standing there, tapping the glass.

He gave her a smile and signaled for her to roll down the window.

Riza did so and tried to avoid making eye contact with him. "What do you need, Colonel?"

Roy gave her an odd look and then frowned, leaning up against her car. "Rough day?"

She looked back at her steering wheel, still tightly holding onto it. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Dinner the-"

"No."

"Then your plac-"

"No."

Roy bit his lip, pushing himself off the car while he tried to think of somewhere else. "What are we supposed to do then?"

"You know…" she replied quietly.

"So there?"

She nodded slowly, then started her car, driving off before he had a chance to say anything else.

Roy watched her leave and stuck his hands into his pockets. He looked momentarily at the ground then turned to walk to his car.

Suddenly he hit something and looked up. Bradley was standing right in front of him.

"You should watch where you are going, Colonel." He stated, looking down at Mustang.

"I'm sorry, sir." he replied, saluting the Fuhrer.

Bradley grumbled a bit and walked past Roy then stopped momentarily. "Oh, and Colonel." he turned to face Roy, "I quite like that Lieutenant of yours, she is a very hard worker."

Roy turned to look back at him, their gazes meeting each other, "She is."

"Yes. It would be a shame if something ever happened to her." Bradley continued, then turned back around.

Mustang's eyes widened at the words Bradley spoke, "You wouldn't dare harm her, would you?"

Bradley raised an eyebrow and looked back at Mustang, "Of course not. Unless it was necessary, but it wouldn't be my job to do so."

Roy felt rage building inside of him.

The Fuhrer turned back around and began to walk off, "Be sure of this, Colonel: If something happens to her, I will make sure that she thinks it was by your hands."

Roy clenched his fists and stood in his place. As much as he wanted to lash out, he knew that it were to be a futile effort. He couldn't take Bradley, not by himself at least.

The older man chuckled to himself as he walked away.

"You…" Roy spoke, his whole body shaking, "You scum!"

Bradley turned back around and looked at Roy. "You should never speak to your superiors like that. You never know what might just happen." The man then turned back around and left, leaving Roy there to stand in his own bubbling emotions.


	16. Chapter 16

_Note: this is a bit of a short chapter. Sorry about that, everyone._

* * *

Riza sat silently by herself in the bar of Madame Christmas, twirling her ring around her finger as she waited for Roy to arrive. Her eyes looked tired, drained, as if they had finally seen enough.

The heavy set woman walked over to Hawkeye and began to speak, "You have been sitting here for over and hour and a half, do you intend to actually order something?" Her voice was harsh and low sounding.

Hawkeye looked up at the woman, slightly startled by suddenly being approached, "Oh, I am sorry…" she looked down at the bar, "I am just waiting for someone."

Madame Christmas raised an eyebrow, "Who might this be?" she asked, eying the door for a quick second before looking back at Riza.

The younger woman sat there quietly for a moment, "It's…" she glanced at the clock and saw how late it was getting. "It's nothing." she finally spoke as stood, "I'm sorry for wasting your time, ma'am." And with that, Riza turned to leave the bar.

The older woman stared and watched as she walked away. "I am going to have to be hard on that boy." she murmured to herself before lighting a cigarette.

About ten minutes after Riza had left, Roy came running through the door. He had sweat dripping down his face as he panted heavily, looking around the bar for Riza. The only person he found was his foster mother standing on the other side of the bar.

"You just missed her." she told him, giving him a cold stare.

"When was she here? What time did she leave?" he asked, his words falling together quickly and scrambled as he ran over to the bar.

Madame Christmas leaned back a bit, "She waited for you for over an hour, almost two." She glowered at him, "You shouldn't make the woman you love wait."

"That's not important now!" he snapped back at her.

She glared at him, "Do not speak to me in that tone."

"Look," he continued, trying to calm his panic down, "When did she leave? Do you know where she was headed?"

"She left ten minutes ago." the woman replied, sitting down on a bench that was behind the bar. "I have no clue where she went though. I would guess home. She looked exhausted."

"Thank you." he replied quickly and darted back out the door.

Riza walked down the darkening streets alone as she tried to take slow breaths. Her thoughts were messing with her head, and she felt like every step she took was being watched. It was uncomfortable. For once, she felt like she was the one being sniped from hundreds of yards away instead of the other way around.

She ran her fingers through her blonde hair once as she sighed. She looked ahead of her as the street lights began to flicker on. Riza paused and leaned against one of the pools, looking at all the lights illuminate themselves throughout Central.

"Lieutenant!" she suddenly heard from behind her.

She turned to see Roy running towards her, his face drenched in sweat as if he had been running for a long time.

He approached her and hugged her body tightly.

Riza was surprised by this, "Colonel-"

"Thank God you are alright." he whispered, running his hands through her hair as he held her body close to his. "I was afraid that he had gotten to you."

"Who?" she asked.

He pulled away slightly and looked at her, "I was so scared."

"About what?" she questioned.

Roy stared at her before he hugged her again, "We need to go, I will explain it to you later."


	17. Chapter 17

_You should all totally listen to "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova when you are reading this. -cough- It was what I listened to when writing this chapter. Also, I was crying hardcore while writing. Time to go dry my keyboard, lol. _

* * *

Mustang led Riza back to her apartment where the two were greeted by Black Hayate. The two sat down at a table in her kitchen as Roy grabbed one of her hands.

Riza looked at him with concern, the man was out of breath as if he were trying to rush everything, his hand was rapidly shaking in small movements.

But on the other hand, Riza wasn't feeling very well either. She was physically sick to her stomach because she kept over thinking the situation with Bradley from earlier. Riza was making herself feel ill by the worry she was placing over her own head, and the fact that Roy came to her in such a state was not helping either.

"Sir, what's wrong?" she finally asked, managing to choke up something.

He shook his head, "It's…It's Bradley."

Riza tensed up, tightening her grip onto Roy's hand. He sensed that she knew something too and looked into her eyes, his breathing heavy.

She tried to break away from the subject and attempted to stand up, "I'll go get you something to drink-"

"No!" Roy demanded, pulling back on her hand, "What do you know?"

"It's nothing that you need to be worried about." she replied, looking down at the ground.

"It is something for me to worry about!" he snapped, standing up. "Ever since you have started working for that man you have become a different person. You are not the Riza Hawkeye I used to know."

She stood there quietly, looking at the ground.

"He has something on you," Mustang replied, stepping closer to her, "he must be doing something to you. Tell me so we can get rid of this monst-"

"We can't take him by ourselves, Colonel!" she retorted, snapping her head to look at him dead in the eyes. Her eyes were hard, cold. "You have seen what that man is capable of. We could never hope to take him down on our own. Worrying about where he transfers us or if he lowers our rank is one thing, but he has the capacity to take our lives if he wanted to!"

Roy was taken a back by Riza's raised tone. She hardly ever raised her voice to him unless she was truly upset. He loosened his grip around her hand, she was right…he just didn't want to believe it.

"He will kill us…" she whispered, "and he won't hesitate to do so if we don't play along with his games." Riza let go of Roy's hand, then touched the ring on her finger, "If he thinks that we are getting to close, that we could potentially be dangerous…" she ran her fingers over the diamond as she watched it sparkle, thinking about the comment Bradley made about Hughes. "We will just become fools."

Mustang stared at her, trying to take in everything she said. "That doesn't mean I don't want to become foolish."

The woman looked back at him with a shocked expression, "You must be kidding, right?"

"No." he replied, stepping close to her again, taking her left hand in his. "He told me he won't kill us unless it is necessary, but I am willing to do everything to take him down." Roy slipped the ring off her finger, "But I am also willing to do anything to save your life."

Riza looked at her hand in shock before she looked at Roy, "What are you saying?"

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you, but I just can't be with you right now." He let go of her hand and looked at her. Staring at the heartbreak in her eyes was killing him slowly, he looked away from her and tried to keep his own eyes from watering.

"I…" Riza was speechless as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't want to see you die!" he exclaimed, turning back to face her. He grabbed her hand again and squeezed it tightly, "I care about you too much to know that that man can just take you away from me at any moment!"

Hawkeye forcefully pulled her hand away from him and screamed, "I don't care about that!"

Roy looked at her, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"You are the one who kept going on and on about how you want me to stay by your side forever." she continued, "That means that through thick and thin, even if our lives are on the line I am willing to continue standing next to you!"

"But I don't want to lose you!" he retorted.

"You won't!"

"He said he would do anything to pit us against each other! I don't want to see that happen!" Roy shouted.

Riza stepped back, looking at him with her eyes wide, her cheeks damp from the salty water falling from her eyes.

Roy continued, "He said he would make sure that you knew I would betray you…" he looked up at her, "I would never do that, but I don't ever want to see it come to the point where a situation like that does happen. I don't want him to trick you-"

"Do you think I am that stupid?" she interrupted.

"No, but…" he paused.

She frowned, "I said I didn't care what happened."

"But Riza…"

"No!" she snapped, "I'm not going to let Bradley think he can just control our lives forever. I am tired of being nothing but a puppet. I don't want to live my life scared of every step I take. I don't want him to be the thing to tear us apart."

Roy stared at her, speechless. He wasn't quite sure how to comprehend what just happened.

"If you can't get that through your head then just…just go." she whispered, pointing to the door as she propped herself against her table.

Mustang stood there for a moment before he made his feet move. Each step was heavy and felt wrong, but he forced himself to do so. He looked at Riza one last time, gently touching a loch of her hair before he left the room.

When she heard the door click slowly behind Roy, she looked at her empty hand before she slid to the ground, trying to stop herself from crying any more.

Black Hayate walked up to her and whined quietly. Riza looked at her dog and hugged them tightly, whispering, "I can't believe it…"

On the other hand, Roy was walking home. The streets were dimly lit and he felt ill. He looked in his hand where he held the ring. That action was the hardest thing he ever did in his life next to the moment where he burned her back.

"Roy!" he heard a woman scream suddenly.

He recognized the voice and turned, a glimmer of hope suddenly fluttered into his heart.

Running down the street was Riza, waving her hand as if she were trying to grab his attention.

She ran up to him and hugged his body tightly, crying into his chest. "I'm so sorry, Roy!" she cried, "I was being foolish and I couldn't stand letting you leave without you knowing that I was being stupid!"

Roy's hands twitched. He wanted to hug her in return but something dawned on him. He pushed her off of him and demanded, "Go away."

The woman looked at him, confused, "What do you mean? I…I thought you loved me," he voice quivered.

"I don't love bad actors." he replied.

The woman's face scrunched up in anger and her voice shook, "I don't know what you mean."

"Stop acting, Envy." Roy replied, "Riza is the last person who would admit her mistakes."

Her voice began to contort, "Very good, Colonel." Envy drew a gun and pointed it to the mans stomach. Before the Colonel could even respond, Envy pulled the trigger.

His flesh ripped as the bullet buried itself into his skin. He shouted with pain and fell over, blood pooling out under him and soaking his clothes.

"Have fun falling slowly into your death." Envy replied with a smirk, still using Riza's face. He bent over and looked at Roy, "And just remember, the last thing you will ever see is the face of your lover, letting you die."

Roy breathed heavily as he held one hand tightly onto his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding as he reached out with the other in attempts to kill Envy.

The homunculus only stepped back and laughed, "You are pathetic."

"You…you scum" Roy's tone trembled.

Envy walked to the other side of him and kicked the man with all his might, causing Roy to cry out in pain again. "Have fun, Mustang." Envy told him, changing his voice to sound like Riza's once more before he left, leaving the other man to die alone.


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of the gunshot had echoed through the still night air, breaking it's silence. Riza was brought out of her sorrowful state when she heard she faint noise that rang in her ears. She knew that sound, she had heard it herself many times before. The woman instantly reacted and grabbed her pistol, running out the door.

She ran down the street, her gun ready until she saw a figure lying in the road. As she cautiously walked up to it, she saw about several feet from the body a ring. It looked as if the man had dropped it. She examined it closely, it was the same ring that Roy had given to her before taking it away.

Her eyes widened in shock as she covered her mouth. She closed her eyes and prayed that it was some coincidence. That for some strange reason, a man had the same ring on his person.

She slowly walked over to the body and forced herself to look at it.

Riza turned away and bit her lip, forcing the tears to stay in her eyes.

Below her was the man she loved, lying in his own blood, wounded in the stomach. He could have been dead for all she knew, and it killed her as she made herself look again in order to examine his condition.

She kneeled onto the ground next to him and felt the man's pulse, it was slow, but still there.

Mustang opened his eyes and looked at the woman. Her face was blurred and he could barely make out what she looked like. His breathing was heavy and his voice was weak, "…Riza." he spoke, coughing a bit as he felt blood spurt slowly from the wound.

"Don't worry, Colonel." she spoke, gently trying to move him, "I'll get you to a hospital." She managed to pick up his body, listening to the man groan in pain. She tried her best to arrange his heavy body in the best was to carry it, which ended up her getting him to lay against her back.

She could feel his blood seeping into her shirt. The warm liquid felt disgusting, and it only added to her fear as she felt the blood continue to seep onto her back, being absorbed onto her clothes.

At this rate, he would die of blood loss if anything.

Riza needed to find some place to bring him, but where? The closest place she knew was her apartment, but she couldn't do anything there. Her best bet was phoning a doctor once home. She would never make it to the hospital in time if she didn't do that.

The woman managed to carry the man's body home where she set him on her couch. She instantly ran to the phone and called a doctor, begging him to hurry. While talking to him, she kept checking back on the man gasping on her couch every so often. She watched as his chest would rise, then stop for some short time, then begin to move up and down again. Each time his breathing momentarily stopped, it sent a mini heart attack throughout her body.

When she hung up the phone, she instantly ran to Roy's body, examining the burned section where the bullet penetrated his clothes and went through his skin. It was a horrid sight for her, but she made herself look. She used her hands to apply pressure to the area, trying to do everything in her power to slow the bleeding.

She kept trying to speak reassuring words to him until the doctor arrived, then she stepped aside and let the man do his job.

It was that waiting that was killing Riza. She sat in the other room, unable to watch what the doctor did to help the Colonel. She held Black Hayate and tightened her grip around him every time she heard Roy gasp in pain.

She looked down at her dog, hoping for some sort of reassurance, "It's not my fault that this happened, right?"

Black Hayate just stared at her in response.

"It could have happened if I were there too." she continued to whisper, her voice shook and sounded as if it could break at any moment, "But if I were there…I probably could have prevented it." A tear slid down her cheek, "I'm such a terrible person." she admitted and laid her head onto her dog.

Her dog whimpered and licked her face, trying to bring her some sort of comfort.

Roy gasped out in pain again.

Riza squeezed her dog tighter once more. Each sound that Roy had made was comforting, it meant that he was still alive. Whether is was a gasp or a scream, it told Riza that he was still breathing, and that was all she needed to know. Each sound broke her heart to know he was enduring such agony, but he was breathing. That was all that mattered at this point.

She let go of Black Hayate and stood from where she was sitting. Riza wanted to try and get her mind off of what was happening but she couldn't. She slowly took steps over towards the door and leaned herself against it, listening for anything of good news.

Hawkeye listened to Roy's heavy gasps of breath on the other side. She turned to look at the clock, each time the hands moved it was like another eternity was passing by for her. She felt as if she was trapped in this void where time stopped. It was practically eating at her as she waited to know what would happen.

She wanted to know.


	19. Chapter 19

_Totally listened to "your guardian angel" by red jumpsuit apparatus while writing this. -cough- .  
_

* * *

When the doctor had finally walked through the door, he was wiping the blood from his hands on a towel that he had brought along.

Riza instantly stood at attention.

The doctor looked at her for a moment before speaking, "I removed the bullet." he announced to her first, "But I suggest that in the morning you take him first thing to the hospital so he can go under supervision."

"So is he?" she asked, not finishing the sentence.

"He will be fine. Just don't let him move around too much till the wound heals. He lost a lot of blood and will be very weak for a while." the doctor told her, "That's why I want him to rest tonight. Just keep checking on him every so often."

"Thank you, sir." she replied, some relief coming to her mind.

"I left some pain killers for him to take every few hours on the table, make sure he gets those. Have a good evening, ma'am." The doctor gave her a small smile before he left.

Riza ran into the room to find Roy lying still on her couch, his eyes closed. She watched his chest rise and fall as he breathed slowly. She bit her lip as she walked over to his body slowly, kneeling down next to his body.

She took his hand in hers and rubbed it gently with her thumb, looking at the bandages around his torso. She took in heavy breaths as she felt tears run down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt a hand brush her cheek gently. She looked up and saw Roy's free hand, which was shaking and retreated slowly back to his body. He was awake, his eyes barely open as he smiled. He was happy to see her face again, to know it was actually her this time.

"I never want to see you cry again…" he breathed, his words slow and quiet.

Riza couldn't control herself. She looked to the floor beneath her in order to gather her emotions. She didn't want the Colonel to see her such a mess. "I couldn't be there to protect you…" she whispered.

He looked at her, trying to tighten his grip around her hand, "But you saved my life…"

"But if I had gotten there in time," she complained, looking up at him, "This would have never happened to you. It might have been me instead and you would have never gotten hurt."

Roy frowned as he slowly let go of her hand. If she were there, the situation would have never even played out the way it did. Something may have happened, but it certainly wouldn't have been what happened to him just now. He looked to the ceiling, thinking of what had just happened. Roy understood what Maes Hughes felt like now. To have everything you love taken away in an instant, to be shot and left for dead. The only thing that Roy had gotten was an angel to come save him in time.

He was silent as he thought about his old friend, as to how the man was taken so young, where his wife and child were now, a widowed woman and a fatherless child. His daughter would never be able to have the moments that only a father and daughter could share, his wife would forever be heartbroken. Roy never before realized how fortunate he truly was.

A warm tear slid down his cheek. It never before dawned on him just exactly what this feeling was. He always strived for more, but never took into consideration exactly what he had. He almost lost everything. The years he spent crawling his way up, not really taking in how much each of the relations he had were, he almost lost all of them.

He looked at Riza again, she was staring at him, not speaking. The only sound in the room was their breath, moving at different speeds, different rhythms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be." she replied, leaning in towards him as she laid her head on his arm.

He breathed in heavily, "I'm a fool." he smiled a bit, "But I am proud of it."

Riza looked back at him and smiled, touching his face gently, pulling herself up to kiss his cheek. She felt his tear his her lips. The salty taste spread across them before she pulled away, "I don't care if you are an idiot, Colonel." she whispered, "I will love you regardless."


	20. Chapter 20

Through out the evening neither of them slept at all. They just spent the time staring at one another, taking in how fortunate they were to have the other there.

Roy wished he could move, he ached to be able to hold Riza in his arms for that time but he couldn't. He could only move his arms and head, the rest pained him. Even when he would readjust his lying position he would feel pain surge through his body.

Riza however just sat there, holding his hand as they looked at each other. She was satisfied with that alone. Simply to know that Roy was sitting by her side, alive, was enough to satisfy her for all eternity at this point. She didn't care if he couldn't hold her in his arms, simply to know that he would be alright was the equivalent to being held by him this evening or for even a lifetime.

She smiled as she let go of Roy's hand, walking over to grab the pain medication from her table as well as a glass of water. She made her way back over to him and opened the bottle. "I never want you to scare me like that again." she whispered while she dumped several pill into her hand, sorting through them to find the correct number.

"I'll try not to." he chuckled, his voice still very quiet, "But you aren't allowed to scare me either." he added, looking at her, "I never again want to feel the feeling of knowing what it is like to instantly lose the one thing you love most in this world."

Riza looked at him with a smile on her face, "Just shut up and take your medication."

Hours passed as the two talked off and on as well as just sharing those silent moments together. Neither of them figured it would be a moment such as this that they would treasure so greatly. The fact of getting to be so close together, to have nothing else on their plates at that point in time, it was more magical than trying to work their love around their busy military schedules.

Being at this moment now, the two not only in love, but finally together, was something they never thought could happen for them. She was in love with her superior, and he was in love with his subordinate. It shouldn't have ended up like that, but it was. When they were together, it was as if their military status didn't matter. He was a man and she was a woman. Nothing more, nothing less. A title was one thing, but that could never label what a person truly felt and truly wanted.

The two wanted nothing more than this.

She had her head resting on Roy's arm as she leaned against the couch, the two looking out the window of her apartment, watching as the sun broke over the buildings of Central. The warm beams shimmered across the buildings and created silhouettes out of the objects throughout the city.

The two intertwined their fingers. They were both tired but refused to sleep. Neither of them wanted to waste the moment they had now for they may have never gotten it again. They didn't know what was going to happen in a few hours. The two might not see each other for a while. It wouldn't have surprised either of them if Bradley kept Riza from visiting Roy in the hospital while he recovered.

The woman looked at him with her chocolate brown eyes, smiling as she took in the image of Roy's face.

He let go of her hand and ran his fingers through her blonde hair, touching it's soft silky strands. "I never thought I would come to see something so beautiful." he commented, looking into her eyes.

Riza gave a small chuckle as she stood, leaning over him and wrapping her arms around his torso. "We need to get you to the hospital now."

She managed to get him off the couch and they made their way down to Riza's car. She helped him into the passenger's side before she herself got into the car and started it.

As they drove down the street, Roy kept looking out the window. The streets were still rather empty, the only people out were shop keepers preparing their stores for opening.

It was then when he saw something glisten.

Roy raised his eyebrows, shocked. "It can't be…" he whispered to himself.

The woman looked at him out of the corner of her eyes, "What is it?"

"Pull over here for a moment." He instructed. Riza did so and pulled the car over to the side of the street.

Roy opened the door and slowly leaned out, fighting the pain in his stomach as he reached for the object. He pulled the object closer to him with his fingertips, watching as it glistened in the morning sunlight, leaving a shimmer on the streets of Central.

He grabbed the object and sat back up, still facing away from Riza as he looked at it in his palm. The diamond sparkled as he looked at it, catching the light from above as it made prisms against his skin.

Mustang closed his hand and looked back at Riza. He turned his body slowly, groaning in pain as he moved, but fighting against it regardless. He took her hand and with his free one and held it, looking at them as he began to speak softly to her, "Riza, I am an idiot." he began, smiling to himself, "I never realized how much of an idiot I was until the moment I thought that I could just throw everything away and think it was for the better. The last thing I expected was that I would almost lose it all."

Riza stared at him, feeling her emotions rising inside.

Roy felt his heart race as he continued, "That was the stupidest thing I ever did in my life. I never thought that I appreciated everything as much as I did. I never thought I would be here, at this moment, sitting here with you." He looked up into her eyes, they were soft, unlocked, the doorway to everything that he was feeling at that moment.

"Words could never describe what I am feeling at this moment. The fact that I want to pause this moment and just live in it together. The day breaking right in front of us and myself getting to sit here with you. I want this feeling to last all eternity." He opened his other hand to reveal the ring. Roy didn't suspect to find it after what had happened, but it proved to him that it was truly fate that kept bringing him together, no matter how much happened that tried to keep them apart. He knew it then in his heart that they were meant to be. God himself could try and separate them but it wouldn't mean anything. He wanted to be with Riza and he never wanted anyone or anything to say he couldn't.

He slipped the ring onto her finger, taking her hand in his as he looked at her, "This may sound stupid coming from me, but this time I swear I will never take back these words. Riza Hawkeye, I have known you for so many years, you have always been there for me. I would never be the man I am now if I didn't have you there. Whether it is physical or emotional, I have always felt as if you are there next to me, but this time I want to make it permanent. I want nothing in this world to take you away from me. No matter the trials…" he paused and brushed her blonde hair behind her ear, "I want to face them knowing you will be there with me always."

Roy looked down momentarily before he looked back into his lover's eyes, he watched as the dark pools reflected the sunlight shining through her car's windshield. Her breath was slow, but bounced as if she was getting choked up, keeping herself from breaking down and crying.

That shimmering tear, those emotions of happiness, of love…

"Will you please be my wife?"

"I'll think about it."

The End.


	21. Author's Note: Thanks for Reading!

_Dear Readers,_

_Thank you so much for hanging around so long._

_When I initially wrote "Two Drinks For One", I never intended for it to extend for so long. I actually started this fan fiction over one year ago after watching an episode of Full Metal Alchemist. Every time I saw Riza and Roy in that series, I would always feel the need to read some fan fiction in order to satisfy my urge to want them together. It was one evening where I figured I would try to make a story, and I did. This produced about six chapters._

_I actually intended to keep writing it after that point. The only thing was, I couldn't really think of what direction to go after chapter six. I kept trying to write the next chapter, but nothing ever came to me. In time, I eventually dropped the fan fiction and forgot about it. From that point on, I had proceeded to write others, letting this one collect dust._

_However, a strange thing happened. Over this year I kept getting reviews and favorites as well as people begging me to continue. I honestly didn't understand it. I just figured it was something stupid that I whipped together one evening just to satisfy how much I shipped these two. However, seeing all of this made me debate as to whether or not I wanted to try and finish it._

_This being so, I reread the chapters I already had written. I never before had realized just how cute of stories I wrote. I was always told that I did, but I never realized it. I saw my chapters and realized that I loved the story. I was debating rewriting them, but I feared that I couldn't capture those same sweet moments that I initially intended._

_But I realized something: I focus more on the emotional side of their love._

_I thought about letting them take it to a physical level, but I just couldn't do that. I knew I wanted to imply it in the story, but I never wanted to write it out. I felt that I couldn't grasp the concept of their love in text through a physical fling as much as I could just taking those moments where they were simply together and extending them into something magical._

_Their love was beautiful the way I wrote it, and I didn't want to change that._

_I honestly never wanted to stop writing this. If I could, I would have extending this story on forever. I loved it more than anything I have ever written in my lifetime. However, I knew that I couldn't keep this on forever. As much as I hated to end it, I couldn't let the feelings of this story die through an endless tale. I cried as I wrote this last chapter. There were tear drops flowing down my cheeks as I ended it. I never thought I would see it come, but I was both happy and sad about the way I ended this. I wanted it to continue forever, but I know that good things always have to end somewhere._

_And you know, I am happy about that. I hope that this story allows people to feel those same emotions that I felt while writing this. I laughed, I cried, I felt all of these emotions throughout the story and I loved it. I hated to be dragged away from my laptop because I wanted to keep writing. I loved the emotional connection that I created with these words. I would sit in public, smiling stupidly as I thought about how I would write the next chapter. I would hug my pillows at night, giggling as I thought about "What can I write tomorrow?". It was exciting, I loved it. It instilled emotions that I wanted to keep._

_Plus, I have always been a Royai fan. I can't deny that they have, for as long as I have watched Full Metal Alchemist, been my one true pairing, my OTP if you will. From the days back in fifth grade when I began the series, to seeing Brotherhood now, over six years later, coming to an end in America, I have always itched for those two to be together. I always wished that it would happen, and I still secretly do. I don't know if the creator ever wanted them to be together truly, but I know that their relationship is one that I always admired and adored._

_Either way, as emotional as this is for me, I must say goodbye to you all and this story. I will be continuing my others now that I dropped specifically so that I could finish this. I hope that maybe one day I can write another Royai fan fiction, but I never will know if I can make it as emotional for me as this one here._

_As a bonus though, I have decided that I wanted to write an epilogue for all of you that stayed around for so long. I hope that you enjoy it and it satisfies to the ending of this story._

_With much love and tears,_

_WinryMarellie._


	22. Epilogue

Her footsteps quietly echoed throughout the halls as she stepped into the Fuhrer's office. She was silent as she stepped up to his desk, looking at his eye patch momentarily before placing several forms onto her desk. "Here are the papers you asked for, sir." Riza stated, saluting to him.

The dark haired man looked at her, staring for a moment before he smiled, "Well done, Riza."

Riza's eyes softened, as the man spoke her name. She walked around to the other side of his desk and leaned herself against it.

He took her hand in his, both of their wedding rings glistened in the sunlight.

"How is it being Fuhrer?" Riza asked, looking down at her husband.

"It's everything that I thought it would be," Roy spoke, standing, "The only thing is, it turned out being more than I thought I would ever receive." He leaned and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Roy had finally made it. All of the events that had taken place over these years, they were all worth it. The trials that he and his lover went through were difficult, but they were well worth it. He would never have put up with it for any other woman, but Riza always placed the fire in him to keep fighting, no matter what the consequence.

To know he had someone to go home to was the best feeling in the world. He never again had to live a life where he would walk into and empty apartment, spending his evenings alone as he aged in silence, being separated from the one he loved.

"Roy…" Riza spoke softly, breaking the man's thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow, looking at her, "Hm?"

She took his free hand and smiled, looking down at it. "I have some news for you."

The man looked at her, confused.

Riza placed his hand on her stomach, "You better not come up with something stupid like Roy Jr."

His eyes widened, taking in the initial shock before a smile went across his face. He never had felt more joy in his life other than the moment years ago when Riza agreed to marry him.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, still smiling stupidly as he did. He hugged her tightly as he felt the emotions surge through his body. This happiness, the news. He never expected to hear the words that he would be a father, that he would have a family.

Roy felt tears of joy flow down his cheeks. He would be a father. That thought kept rushing through his mind. He now understood how everyone felt, how Maes Hughes felt, it was a feeling that could never be topped by anything else.

What was even better was that he was able to share it with Riza. He let go of her and looked at the woman's face, the two staring at one another as Roy mouthed, "I love you so much…thank you." over and over again on constant repetition and never hoping to stopped.

She placed a finger on his lips and smiled, "Shut up and get back to work."


End file.
